


Kans: Super Serious Fanfic Trust Me Bruh

by Mia_Kiri



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Kiri/pseuds/Mia_Kiri
Summary: idk man





	Kans: Super Serious Fanfic Trust Me Bruh

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DO NOT take this seriously. This was just a joke fic I made with a friend. Forgive me god for I have sinned hhhhhhhhh.

It was a cold day in Snowdin town. Sans was very lonely with Toriel being busy. Papyrus was off doing some work for Undyne. Alphys or anyone else were to far away and no one else in the town cared for him. That was, until, Katelyn showed up. She was so interested in the fatass skeleton that she forced him to play Smash Bros. every single day. He slowly came to the realization that he might be in love. He had already realized that Toriel was not interested, and bunnies were not his type. After all, he was a skeleton. But he learned that she also had a skeleton, just like him. That made him insanely attracted to her.

One day, she burst into his room, like usual. This time though, it was different. She seemed nervous, and had a certain look in her eyes that he just couldn't figure out what she was feeling. "Sans," she started, "I need to talk to you about something." He took a second and thought,  _what could she want to talk to me about? It seems serious. Does she not want to talk to me anymore? Did I do something?_ Suddenly, I snapped back to reality as she grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet.

"Uh, yea. What do ya need to talk about, kid?"

"Sans, I think I might−maybe, like you, a little..maybe." 

"I like you too, kid," he said nervously, "that is what you mean, right..?"

"Well..I like−like, you, sans.."

"I−I do too...Katelyn..."

"You do?!" 

"Yeah, I do..." he said quietly, "so, does this make us...ya know?"

"Yes! Yes it does."

"Oh, that's nice. Thanks, kid."

They spent the rest of their time together, happily. What a nice story. (If only she wasn't like 13 lmao poor Sans that's illegal...pretend she's aged up...)

 


End file.
